Summer Dreams
by KakashiXIrukaLover
Summary: It's a hot summer night and lust is in the air. Will Deidara finally get to tell Itachi how he really feels? Sorry is my summary sucks. this is my very first fanfic. Rated M for graphic content, very hard lemons and language.
1. A Hot Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters….wish I did though.

A/N: This is my first fanfic…please don't be too hard on me and let me know if I should continue on with the story.

Chapter One: A Hot Night

It was a hot summer night and that didn't help Deidara at all. He was burning up inside because of his feelings for Itachi. How he ached to feel Itachi's lips against his. Deidara's mind slipped into his favorite fantasy of Itachi. Itachi walks up to Deidara takes him in his arms their lips get so close to each other.

When all of a sudden Tobi bursts through the door "Sempai," he screams making Deidara snap back to reality.

"What do you want Tobi, un?"

"Tobi a good boy"

Deidara jumped up and pushed Tobi out of his room."I'm never gonna be able to write this letter to Itachi with all the constant interruptions around here, un." He grabbed his bag and put his writing stuff in it and walked out of his room. As Deidara was walking to the door his eye's met Itachi's. Those eyes and that look melted Deidara's heart. "Why is he looking at me like that, un?", Deidara said under his breathe.

Itachi smiled at Deidara sending a chill down his spine."Where is Deidara going in such a hurry?", thought Itachi.

Deidara walked out the door and Itachi decided to follow him."Why was he looking at me like that, he doesn't know what those looks and eyes does to me,un".

Itachi stayed hidden from Deidara, but could hear everything he was saying. Itachi let out a laugh that startled Deidara. Deidara turned around only to find no one there. "I must be hearing things,un." When he finally reached the forest Deidara found his favorite tree and sat down. "The stars are really beautiful tonight, un." Itachi was behind the tree listening to Deidara mumble and smiled. "I have to tell Itachi how I feel about him,un." This perked Itachi's ears up. He could ear the blond pulling his stuff out of his pack and waited for him to continue talking.

Deidara started writing his letter to Itachi and the silence was killing Itachi. "aaaahhhhh," screamed Deidara and threw the letter. " I can't do this, I just have to tell him face to face, un." Deidara got up and turned around to grab his bag. The blond was shocked at what he saw, there was Itachi just inches from his face which made Deidara fall backwards hitting his head.

"Are you ok?" Deidara thought he was dreaming."Dei Dei-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, un." Itachi and Deidara's eyes were locked on each other. Itachi leaned in and gently kissed Deidara. He broke this kiss and smiled at Deidara who was in shock. Itachi cupped Deidara's chin and pulled him into another kissed which made Deidara melt. Itachi bit Deidara's bottom lip which made him yelp and Itachi pushed his tongue into his mouth and licked every inch of Deidara's mouth. They pulled away gasping for air.

"Is this a dream, un?"

"You tell me," Itachi said diving back into the blonds lips. Itachi drove his tongue back into his lovers mouth and Deidara accepted trying to fight for dominance. Just like that Itachi stopped, "Ita…," before Deidara could even get it out Itachi stopped his lips with his finger. "Shhhhh." Itachi got on his knees pulling Deidara up with him. Deidara moaned as Itachi ran his hands all over his body."This shirt needs to come off," whispered Itachi. He pulled Deidara's shirt off and ran his hands over his chest. Itachi pulled his blond into a fevered kiss, licking and sucking down to his neck. Deidara moaned and arched his back as Itachi licked and bit his neck. "Take your pants off," Itachi purred. Deidara slowly got up, but he didn't move fast enough for Itachi and before he knew it his pants and boxers were down to his ankles. Deidara giggled as he kicked them the rest of the way off.

Itachi dove into his blonds' cock which almost knocked him over. Deidara moaned as Itachi took his length into his mouth and licked every inch. Itachi watched the cute faces his Dei Dei-kun was making. "You taste so good." Deidara grabbed Itachi's hair and moaned louder as Itachi went back to work on his cock. Deidara's head flew back and was startled by rain drops.

"I…I…Itachi it's starting to rain,un." Itachi ignored what Deidara said and sucked harder and faster making his lover moan his name. "Ahhhhh, I….I'm going to cum Itachi-kun, un." Itachi braced himself and continued to suck faster. He could feel the warmth shoot down the back of his throat and swallowed every last drop. Deidara's knees gave way and he fell to the ground, Itachi smiled and licked his lips. The rain was coming down harder and they were getting soaked, but Itachi didn't care. He climbed on Deidara and passionately kissed his blond reaching down and taking Deidara's cock into his hands and pumped him. It didn't take but a few seconds till Deidara was ready again. Itachi spread his legs which made Deidara gasp.

"Are you ready Dei Dei-Kun?" Deidara blushed a little but didn't take his eyes off of Deidara. Itachi's hair clung to his face from the rain which Deidara thought made him look beautiful."Yes Tachi-kun, I've been waiting for this for so long, un.""So have I Dei Dei-kun." Itachi kissed Deidara and licked down to his chest. Itachi teased Deidara but licking and sucking on his nipples. Itachi put three fingers to Deidara's mouth, "suck," Itachi ordered. Deidara licked and sucked his fingers getting them nice and wet. Itachi pulled his fingers out of Deidara's mouth and inserted one into Deidara's entrance making the blond captured Deidara's lips and kissed him with passion as he inserted another finger into Deidara. Itachi found the magic spot and Deidara let out a scream. Itachi pulled his fingers out which made Deidara whimper.

"Are you sure Dei?""Y..yes tashi, please don't stop now, un." Itachi positioned himself at Deidara's entrance and pushed all the way in stopping so Deidara could adjust. Deidara was panting, "m…more, un," begged Deidara and Itachi obliged his lovers request and pulled out and slammed back into him. Deidara screamed Itachi's name and begged to be fucked harder. Deidara couldn't get enough of Itachi.

Itachi pulled out and flipped Deidara onto his stomach, "Get on your hands and knees," he purred. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hips and slammed back into him making him moan and arch his back. Itachi grabbed and handful of Deidara's wet hair and thrusted harder making him scream in continued hitting Deidara's magic spot and smiled hearing his name come out of his lover's mouth. Deidara's moans and screams got louder with his thrust and Itachi knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached down and took Deidara's cock into his hand and began to pump it hard and fast. "I….I…I'm going to cum, un." Itachi and Deidara screamed each others names in unison as they both came.

Itachi pulled out and collapsed beside his lover taking him in his arms. The rain had stopped, but they were soaked and didn't care they were in laid his head on Itachi's chest. "I love you Tachi-kun." "I love you too Dei-kun. Soon they were fast asleep under a blanket of stars.


	2. Was it a?

O.K. guys so here is the next chapter…Hope you all like. Please R&R…Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far…love you guys!!

Chapter 2: Was it a….??

Itachi walked down the hallway towards his room when he froze suddenly. He could hear moaning coming from Deidaras' room. A smile crept on his face as he stood in front of the blonds' door.

Itachi slowly opened Deidaras' door and said blond was asleep at his desk. Another moan escaped Deidaras' lips as Itachi stood over him.

"Oh yes….Itachi-kun, fuck me harder."

Itachi's eyes went wide. The love of his life was moaning his name. Itachi could feel himself get hard. He turned around and left the room. "This is going to be a fun day." Itachi said smiling.

Tobi skipped down the hallway and stopped when he saw Itachi walking towards him.

"Hey Tobi…come here…I need a favor from you."

"What's the favor?"

"Go wake Deidara up."

"O.K…...Tobi will go wake Sempai up."

Itachi smiled and walked on to the kitchen to go get something to eat.

"Sempai!!" Tobi screamed crashing through Deidaras' door after he heard the noises coming from his sempai's room.

Deidara shot up and fell hitting the floor hard. "Tobi, un" screamed Deidara.

"Sempai was moaning in his sleep…Was Sempai having a bad dream?"

Deidaras' eyes went wide. "It was all a dream, un."

"Tobi a good boy!"

"Get out now, un!"

Tobi shrugged his shoulders and left Deidaras' room to go find Itachi.

Deidara ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "That was the best dream of my life, un." Deidara got up and realized the front of his pants were wet and sticky." I need a shower, un."

Tobi found Itachi who was in the kitchen sitting down eating his bowl of cereal.

"Well," Itachi said.

"Sempai not in a good mood now."

"Thanks Tobi…you can leave now."

Tobi left and Itachi smiled at the plan he set in motion. "I'm going to have fun torturing my DeiDei-Kun."

Deidara set off towards the kitchen. "I hope there's some cereal left, un." When he got to the kitchen he spotted Itachi sitting down at the table. Deidara walked to the cabinet trying to avoid him. "I'll just get my cereal and leave", Deidara thought.

Itachi stood up and walked to the sink and brushed his hand against Deidara's ass, which made him almost drop the bowls. Itachi set his bowl in the sink and left.

"What was that, un?" Deidara had goose bumps all over him. He shrugged it off and poured his cereal. Deidara choked on his cereal when he heard Hidan come in cussing at everything.

"What's up asshole?" Hidan said slapping Deidaras' back.

"Nothing, un….just eating my cereal, un."

"Well what the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan said snorting.

"Nothing's wrong Hidan, un."

"Don't lie to me brat." Hidan spat.

Deidara let out a sigh and bowed his head down."Can you keep a secret, un?"

"Yeah…sure I can." Hidan said sitting next to Deidara.

"I…I am in love with Itachi."

Hidan grinned, "Well have you told the lucky asshole yet?"

Deidara blushed and looked up at Hidan."No, un….I don't think he likes me, un."

"Well how about I go spy on him for you?"

"Why would you do that for me, un?"

"I'm bored and need something to do dickhead."

"Thanks, un….I'll be in my room, un."

Itachi was in his room talking to Kisame. Hidan put his ear to the door and listened to the two talking.

"Don't you think that's a little mean Itachi?"

"I'm not doing it to be mean…I want Deidara to come to me begging for me to fuck him and confess hi feelings for me."

"So you do love the little brat."

"Yes I do…he's my soul mate."

"You've got it bad Uchiha."

" Yeah…it's going to be fun torturing him till I get him to confess."

Hidan walked back towards Deidaras' room and knocked on the door. "Man is he going to be pissed," thought Hidan.

"Come n, un."

"Boy are you in for a surprise blondie," Laughed Hidan.

"What happened, un?"

"Itachi is in love with you and he's plans on playing games with you."

"What do you mean, un?"

"You stupid asshole…he's going to torture you till you beg him to fuck you and confess your feelings for him."

"So that's why his hand brushed against my ass, un…well two can play that game."

"What do you have planned for Itachi?" Hidan said with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm going to beat him at his own game, un….will you help me Hidan?"


	3. The Torture Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would never be the same…lol

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me…love you guys.

Chapter 3: The Torture Begins

"Hidan go watch out for Itachi and when you see him get your butt back in here, yeah."

"Who knew you could be so evil Deidara…I think I love you," Hidan said laughing his butt off.

Hidan opened Deidara's door and waited for any sign of Itachi. Deidara paced in his room anxious to set his plans in motion. He needed his plan to work, Deidara had to make Itachi his.

"Here he comes Deidara!" Hidan ran back into Deidara's room leaving the door cracked just as they planned. They both quickly sat down on the bed and started talking. " So Deidara I really want to have a threesome with you and Kakuza…I mean you're so hot I want to tear into you right now."

Itachi was listening through the crack in Deidara's door and heard what Hidan had said. His heart was about to break. "No….get it together…Deidara is in love with me…he won't do it," thought Itachi.

"Oh Hi-Kun…when do you want to do it, un?" Hidan grinned knowing Itachi was listening and continued on. "How about tonight?," Hidan said kissing the blonde's cheek.

Itachi's heart went down to his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. "I thought he loved me?", whispered Itachi.

"Mmmm…sounds good, yeah," Deidara purred.

Hidan got up and opened the door nearly making Itachi fall through the door. "See you tonight sexy," Hidan said winking back at Deidara.

Deidara looked at Itachi and got up off his bed. He took his shirt off and slid his hands down his chest. Watching Itachi's eyes go wide almost made Deidara laugh, but he kept his cool. Deidara walked over to Itachi and locked eyes with him. "What do you want, un?"

Itachi couldn't speak his words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell Deidara not to sleep with Hidan and Kakuza, but he couldn't get it out.

"Well if you don't need anything I'm going to take a nap, un." Deidara closed the door and walked over to his bed. "I hope this plan works, un."

"What am I gonna do?' Itachi whispered and then turned and ran to go find Kisame. "Kisame will know what to do…I have to find him!" Itachi burst through Kisame's door making the shark nin jump. Itachi was in tears as he began telling Kisame what he had heard.

"What should I do Kisame?"

"Something's fishy…just stick to your plan Itachi."

"You think I should?"

"Yes…trust me on this." Kisame said patting Itachi on the back.

Deidara couldn't sleep and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He walked outside and sat down against a tree. Itachi and Kisame had watched Deidara go outside. "Come on Kisame..I have a plan."

Itachi and Kisame walked outside hand in hand. Deidara looked up and watched the two walk into the woods. Deidara was mad and decided to follow them. "If he likes me…then why is he holding hands with Kisame, un?"

Kisame sat down in the clearing and watched as Itachi turned to face him. Itachi dropped his cloak and took off his shirt. Deidara blushed; he wanted to be the one Itachi was stripping for. Itachi sat down in Kisame's lap so they were face to face.

"What have I done, un?" Deidara's eyes were now hazy with tears. He watched as Itachi leaned in to Kisame's ear. Deidara couldn't watch anymore so he turned around and ran back to the hideout. "Looks like your plan worked Itachi, but can you get off me now I'm getting a hard on because of you."

When Deidara walked into the hideout Pein and his fellow Akatsuki members were in the living room. "We're having a party Deidara…stay and have some fun," barked Pein. Deidara decided to stay and grabbed a glass and a bottle of sake. He spotted Hidan and Kakuza sitting on the couch and walked over to them and plopped in between them. After a few drinks Deidara told Hidan what had happened.

Itachi and Kisame walked in the living room and were also ordered to join the party. Deidara locked eyes with Itachi and snorted at Kisame who had put his arm around Itachi. "Stupid fish…I'd like to make sushi out of him," Deidara mumbled. Kakuza and Hidan burst out laughing.

Deidara laid his head on Hidan's shoulder which made Itachi shoot a death glare at them. Deidara downed yet another drink. Hidan wrapped his arm around Deidara and Kakuza put his hand on Deidara's leg. Itachi was now fully pissed off and lurched forward, but was stopped by Kisame. He had to stick to his plan, but it was getting too painful. "I don't know how much more I can take," Itachi whispered.

Deidara stood up grabbing Hidan and Kakuza's hands. "Let's go, un."Itachi watched his love walk down the hallway with those two bastards. He felt his heart rip in two. "T..t..this was a bad idea Kisame." Itachi broke down crying.


	4. The Mission

Ok so here is the next update one more chapter and the story will be done. I promise a lot of smexy goodness in the next chapter. Thanks guys sorry about the wait but I started a new job and I've been working a lot. Sorry if it's short.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Characters…if I did I would be in heaven.

Chapter four- The mission

Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuza went into Hidan's room. Silence filled the room but was soon broke by Deidara whom was choking back tears.

"I…if…i…Itachi…l…loves…me them why is he hanging all over Kisame, un?"

Hidan gave Deidara a hug and told him "Go tell Itachi how you feel before I kick your ass."

Deidara walked out of the house and was knocked over by Itachi. "Owww…watch where your…"Deidara stopped when he saw who he had knocked him down.

Itachi extended his hand out to help Deidara up. Deidara just sat there in a daze. "I…I'm sorry Deidara." Deidara rolled his eyes at Itachi. "Why don't you just go to Kisame," Deidara snapped.

"Deidara...please…let…me…"

"I don't want to hear it Itachi, un."

Itachi let his temper get the better of him. "Why don't you just go fuck Hidan then!"

"Fuck you, un!" Deidara stormed off to his room and slammed the door soon followed by Itachi.

"We have got to get those two assholes tighter," Hidan told Kakuza.

"Let's go talk to Kisame." Kakuza said.

After talking to Kisame and learning the truth the three laughed. They soon set their own plans into motion.

Itachi was woken up by a loud knock on his door. He got up and stumbled to the door.

"Leader wants to see you," Kisame snapped.

Itachi nodded and set off towards the office. He stood in front of leader's door for a minute before knocking.

"COME IN," snapped Pein.

Itachi entered and shut the door behind him. "You wanted to see me Leader?"

"You are going on a mission now…you will deliver this bag and scroll to the inn in town..the room number is eight." Pein said with a smirk on his face.

"You're not serious," snapped Itachi.

"Yes I am…here is the key…you will wait there until the contact comes," shouted Pein.

Itachi bowed and left to get his bag. He quickly got his things together and left.

Hidan knocked on Deidara's door, but didn't wait for an invitation. "Pack your things blondie…your going on a mission."

"Ugh…this is the worst timing, un!"

"Just get your fucking stuff and go see leader."

Deidara quickly got his bag tighter and went to leader's office. After getting his mission and fighting with leader, he was on his way.

Itachi soon arrived at the inn and let himself into the room. He let out a sigh. "I hope this doesn't take too long."

Deidara thought about Itachi his whole journey. He finally arrived and set off to meet his contact. He let himself into the room and gasped at who he saw.

"What are you doing here, un?"

"I'm waiting for my contact to give this bag and scroll to," Itachi said.

"Wait…I was sent to retrieve a package and a scroll, un."

"I think we've been set up," Itachi laughed.

Itachi walked over and grabbed Deidara's hand. "well let's see what the scroll says."

Itachi opened it and they both read it.

"Dear Itachi and Deidara,

You both are jackasses. Confess your love to each other and that's an order! The room is paid for you both to stay two days. Have Fun!

Signed,

Your Fellow Akatsuki members.


	5. Dreams Come True

So here you go the last chapter of the story and I hope you guys like it. This is dedicated to my stalker Rubberduckies who is an amazing writer…love ya chick and also to see1like a very good friend and amazing person. Thank you to all who reviewed another story will be coming soon.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto or the characters god help us all if I did..lol

A/N: "Kami is Japanese for god"

Chapter 5: Dreams Come True

Deidara looked up from the scroll to find Itachi looking at him. Itachi raised his hand and cupped Deidara's chin.

"They're right Dei Dei-Kun…I love you and want you to be mine forever."

Deidara's eyes filled up with tears. "I love you too Tachi-Kun…I'm sorry for everything, un."

"Me too my love," Whispered Itachi.

Itachi's lips crashed against Deidara's lips. Their arms wrapped around each other pulling them closer to each other. Deidara ran his hands down Itachi's back stopping to grab a handful of Itachi's ass.

Itachi moaned and Deidara seized the moment to slide his tongue in Itachi's mouth. Every inch of his mouth was licked which sent chills down Itachi's back.

When they finally broke the kiss they were gasping for air. Itachi and Deidara couldn't stand it anymore. They both started ripping each other's clothes off throwing them everywhere.

"You're beautiful Dei Dei-Kun," purred Itachi as he dropped to his knees in front of Deidara. As he looked into Deidara's eyes he grabbed his cock and started to slowly pump which made Deidara throw his head back and moan.

Itachi smiled and licked the tip teasing Deidara before taking him fully into his mouth.

"S…s…so good…Tachi-Kun."

Itachi continued to lick and suck every inch humming every now and then which almost made Deidara go over the edge and made his knees almost go out on him.

"I…I…I'm gonna cum Tachi, un."

Itachi knew this but continued sucking even harder and faster now making Deidara scream and moan his name as he shot his load down Itachi's throat. Itachi drank every last drop and licked his lips. Deidara fell to the floor as his knees finally gave out on him. Itachi climbed on top of Deidara and claimed his lips making his lover taste himself.

"You taste so good Dei Dei-Kun."

Deidara smiled and claimed Itachi's lips again. He kissed down to his neck and bit down making Itachi scream. Deidara licked and nibbled where he bit Itachi and continued kissing down to his chest but was stopped.

"Why did you stop me, un?"

"Tonight's not about my pleasure but yours Dei Dei-Kun."

Deidara's heart went wild. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Stand up," Itachi told Deidara.

Deidara did what Itachi said and was soon scooped up and carried over to the bed where Itachi laid him down gently. Itachi passionately kissed Deidara and never broke contact with his lips as he climbed on top of him.

He kissed his was down to Deidara's neck licking and sucking making Deidara buck and moan. Itachi trailed down Deidara's chest licking all the way down stopping at his bellybutton.

"Oh Kami…I..Itachi…p…please….don't stop."

Itachi did as Deidara wished and continued down to Deidara's already hard cock and slowly licked his entire length sending Deidara over the edge.

"My love you need to get me nice and wet so I can fuck you properly," Itachi whispered.

Deidara could only shake his head. Itachi turned around so Deidara could have access to his cock. Deidara grabbed Itachi's cock and licked the tip getting a taste of his lover. Itachi shivered in excitement. Warm lips were soon wrapped around Itachi's cock and Deidara began to suck hard and fast.

"O…Oh Kami…y..yes..my love..s…s…so good."

Itachi took Deidara's cock back into his mouth and licked and sucked as his love was licking and sucking him. They both had a hard time focusing on sucking each other. Itachi could feel Deidara getting ready to cum and stopped which made Deidara stop. Itachi turned back around and stroked Deidara's face.

He spread Deidara's legs apart. "Are you ready love?"

"Y..y..yes Tachi-Kun..I've been waiting for this for so long."

Itachi positioned himself at Deidara's entrance and slammed into him making Deidara arch his back and scream.

"Itachi…oh Kami." Deidara screamed digging his nails into Itachi's back making him hiss. Itachi grabbed Deidara's legs and put them over his shoulders giving him better access and continued slamming into Deidara.

"Kami…s….so..t…tight…my love."

"Y…yes..harder Tachi..p…please," begged Deidara.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's neglected cock and began pumping him as fast as he was fucking Deidara. Deidara raised his hips wanting more of Itachi.

Itachi knew when he hit the right spot as Deidara dug his nails deeper into Itachi's back. He continued to pump Deidara until he came all over Itachi's hand and stomach. Itachi quickly grabbed Deidara's hips and began thrusting even harder and faster hitting Deidara's magic spot every time. Deidara screamed Itachi's name over and over.

"G…g..gonna cum Dei-kun."

Deidara thrust up meeting Itachi's last thrust sending him over the edge making him fill Deidara full of his load. Deidara kissed Itachi as he collapsed next him. Deidara laid his head on Itachi's chest.

"I love you Deidara."

"I love you too Itachi."

Both were soon asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
